Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 17 (Pets)
Pets is the seventeenth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *Chats guesses which animal is KELLIE making with a balloon. *CHARLI pretends to be a balloon. *Jup Jup helps KATHLEEN to know what's her ideal pet. *CHARLI imagines how would it be if she has an elephant or a lion as pet. *TIM plays a piano that makes animal sounds. *CHARLI does the funky chick dance. *NATHAN turns some boxes into a dog. *CHARLI pretends to be a dog. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a turtle (Kathleen) afraid of darkness inside her shell, her friends (Kellie the duck, Tim the dog and Charli the bird) help her to overcome her fear. Gallery Kellie S1 E17.png Charli S1 E17 1.png Kathleen S1 E17.png Charli S1 E17 2.png Tim S1 E17.png Charli S1 E17 3.png Nathan S1 E17.png Charli S1 E17 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E17.png Songlets ;Word play It starts with a B and it can fly But it's not a bird nor a butterfly And it's not a beetle nor a flying ant It starts with the B-B-B What can it b-b-be? It starts with a B and it can fly But it's not a bird nor a butterfly And it's not a beetle nor a flying ant It starts with the B but guess I can't What can it b-b-be? It starts with a B and it can fly But it's not a bird nor a butterfly And it's not a beetle nor a flying ant It starts with the B-B-B It's a buzz, buzz, buzz It's a busy bee. It starts with a B and it can fly But it's not a bird nor a butterfly And it's not a beetle nor a flying ant It starts with the B-B-B It's a buzz, buzz, buzz It's a busy bee. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns I love my own pet, a pet I can cuddle A muddly, waddly pet that makes puddles We'd always play games and have lots of snuggles I wonder what that pet might be. Too big, too wide An elephant's far too messy to play with inside. Too big, too wide A lion is too wild to play with inside. I love my own pet, a pet I can cuddle A muddly, waddly pet without puddles We'd always play games and have lots of snuggles I wonder what that pet might be. Not big, not wide A toy kitten's just perfect to play with inside. I love my own pet, a pet I can cuddle A muddly, waddly pet without puddles We'd always play games and have lots of snuggles Now I know what that pet would be. ;Body move #02 Too big, too wide An elephant's far too messy to play with inside. Too big, too wide A lion's too wild to play with inside. ;Making music Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how You can talk to the animals, that is ok But we love making music the animal way. Animal music, sing with us now Animal music, we'll show you how You can talk to the animals, that is ok But we love making music the animal way. ;Body move #03 Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Scratch and peck, you funky chook Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. ;Shapes in space Building the body, here we go Do do do do do do do do do do do Adding a tail that twitch it slow Do do do do do do do do do do do Add paws that dig for things Add a head on top and ears that swing as we build. Finally we draw on his eyes and nose And a doggy mouth. Walking my dog, we all go Do do do do do do do do do do do First we start by walking slow Do do do do do do do do do do do Then we throw a ball and run And we roll and tumble having fun as we walk. Walking my dog, we all go Do do do do do do do do do do do First we start by walking slow Do do do do do do do do do do do Then we throw a ball and run And we roll and tumble having fun as we walk. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories I'm tired, I'm tired I don't know who to tell I'm worried, I'm worried 'Cause it's dark inside my shell. My floaties, my floaties They're on in a flash My floaties, my floaties They help me to splash. My earmuffs, my earmuffs In all kinds of weather My earmuffs, my earmuffs That keeps my ears together. I want to go flying But need to go up high I push up my umbrella And fly up to the sky. Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about love Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about floaters Category:Ep about earmuffs Category:Ep about umbrellas